Lost
by H8trzgonnah8te
Summary: Clementine gets separated from her group and goes through a world of hell.
1. Chapter 1

Clementine didn't know how long she had walked. But when she happened upon a cabin out in the middle of nowhere she couldn't help but be happy.

She quietly slipped in, held onto the weathered wooden screened-door frame until it shut. She listened for any sound that someone else might be in the house.

She didn't mean any harm. She was just hungry and thirsty and tired. So she went inside just to find some food. She had every intention of moving on, even if she had no idea where exactly to go.

But she was tough. She'd made it this far, she knew she'd be fine.

She wondered if the others would come looking for her, or if they'd even noticed she was gone. She didn't think they would. She didn't think they could even stop arguing long enough to realize she was missing, but she sure hoped so.

Looking in the pantry, she found a small burlap sack and began filling it with whatever food she could find, careful to not take anything that would be noticed right away, just in case people were staying there.

She froze in place when she heard men's voices, heart pounding as she glimpsed a man through the windows go around back, effectively cutting off her escape. Harried she dropped the remaining food into the sack. Forget being careful, she'd just take what she needed and go as soon as possible.

With nowhere to go, feeling trapped, she panicked, and quickly made her way up the stairs to the second floor, glanced at the two available doors, and darted into the bedroom just as the front door opened.

She heard the men laughing and talking, and then their voices become serious, although she couldn't make out what they were saying.

Not too soon later she heard footsteps, coming up the stairs.

Without thinking, she shimmied under the big bed, the bedspread hanging low to the floor where she wouldn't be seen.

Clementine held her breath as the bedroom door opened and someone entered the room. She could see a man's boots. His footsteps were evenly paced, he didn't know she was there.

"Fucking kid doesn't know how to do anything right! Damnit!" Her heart nearly jumped out of her chest as he plopped down on the bed. She could feel her heart pounding, but forced herself to remain calm.

He sat down on the edge of the bed just above her, the solid bed springs just barely squeaking, his feet just in front of her as he unlaced and kicked off his boots, the sounds of his movements so close. She held her breath. One foot at a time, the bed again slightly creaking as he pulled off his socks, and she saw his bare feet touch the floor, first one and then the other.

She watched him walk out of the bedroom door. She could hear voices in the hallway.

"What do you say we head out first thing in the morning?"

"Sounds good."

"Shit..." Clementine muttered. She wouldn't be able to get out without being seen.

She didn't dare move from her hiding spot. Staying put, she listened to the muffled voices in the hallway and before she knew it, she had drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tell me what you guys think so far!<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

Bright light filled the room when, Clementine awoke, still under the bed. She didn't know where she was at first. But she soon remembered how she got where she was.

She waited for a moment, listening for any sign of people nearby. She knew she couldn't trust just anybody. She was lucky that Luke and Pete had turned out to be nice people, but she didn't want to take a chance with anyone who wasn't friendly.

After a few moments she deemed that no one was around. She didn't hear any movement in the house, nor any voices. Slipping out from under the bed, she took a peek into the hallway. All was clear. She sighed a breath of relief.

Reaching under the bed, she pulled the sack out. She didn't know how long those men would be gone, but she didn't want to stay around to find out. Quickly making her way downstairs, she approached, she tensed as she heard the door open. She threw herself under the wooden table, staying as quiet as possible.

"Assholes." A voice muttered, sound much younger than the three she had heard the day before. She heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. Before they stopped. She heard the pantry door open and the boy groan, before the footstep left back out of the room.

Not taking any chances, she waited until she heard angry footsteps march upstairs.

Crawling out from under the table, the girl quickly made her way out of the door, quietly closing it behind her. Free at last, she broke into a run, heading back to the woods. Hoping to find Luke or Kenny or anyone.

She wanted to call out for them, but she knew that would be risky. And she didn't want to bring walkers to her.

She hoped to God that they were all okay. She hadn't seen them since the got separated after things went bad in the herd.

Her stomach let out a growl as she walked farther into the woods. She was still hungry. Hungry and tired. But she had to find some place safe before she even thought about eating.

Wrapping her arms around herself she continued to stumble down the path.

She was alone. Again. She hated being alone. It scared her. She just hoped she could find the others. And fast.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please read and review!<strong>_


End file.
